A fantasy
by A.N.Din
Summary: A little different verion of digimon 1,2 and frontier with the couples sorato and at times tiora, michi/mimato ,tkari and at times daikari, yolie and ken,kouzumi plus not just romance and girly but also includes adventure,drama and comedy.
1. Chapter 1

A Fantasy

chapter 1

So its been 2 years since me and the other digidestined defeated apoclyomon and returned to earth. a lot has happend, mimi and her folks moved to new york.[ Thats in Europe, see i know a lot about geography, i did'nt deserve that D]. Matt got a record deal from a famous producer while he was singing at the mall and now he's a soon to e singer[ show off] ,

Matt : ''i heard that. ''

Joe's a year ahead of us and izzy still spends 24/7 with his laptop.[nerd]

Izzy : ''Hey!''

As for T.K, he's living with his mom so i don't see him that often. But i have'nt seen sora for about a year[not since when she was with us at the digital world last summer]. She switched schools and is now currently on a vacation with her family. Well nothings really speacial has happened to me or kari exept that i got a 99 ON MY MATHS TEST!. HELL that izzy, in your face!.

Izzy: tai, thats not a 99 thats a 9.9.

OK. So never mind.

Strange as it is, we can't go to the digital world on our on. Only when we 're summoned by jennai. Its almost summer and i have no idea who we'll be against this time but whoever it is I'LL KICK THEIR DIGITAL BUTTS! But on the bright side i can't wait till i see sora again.

[izzy gave a smirk and slyly looked at tai

Tai suddenlystarted panicking]

UHHHHHHHH!,DID I JUST SAY SORA, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT ,WELL I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN BUT I WANTED TO SAY AUGUMON. YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE AUGUMON THATS WHAT I MEANT TO SAY. HEHEHEHEHE!

[izzy : ''suuuurrreeee you did '', stilll grinning]

_[tai thinking : i wonder what it'd be like see sora after all this time...]_

end


	2. Chapter 2 changes

a fantasy

chapter 2

changes

OK so its the first day of summer vacation [for everyone else] and i'm stuck in the computer room writing an essay on'' not playing soccer in the class room''.i mean come on, seriously , it was the last day so i decided to have a little fun but according to the teachers its a big NO NO. Well, i might as well get it done. Sora's flying in today and i promised her that i i mean we would meet her at the airport.

[suddenly tai's thoughts were interupted by a loud ''YO TAI!]

I turned around and i saw davis standing next to me . davis was a year younger than all of us so he was still in middle school. He asked me what i was doing and i told him the entire story

''well thats a bummer''said davis .

''what the...'' i said looking at the computer screen going all insane.

''uh, whats happening'' davis said as he touched the screen and then BAM!, his hand got sucked in.

i stood up and started pulling his hand out of the computer i was trying to figure out what the hell was going on but it was really hard to concentrate with davis screeming like a girl. but eventually, the computer gave up and let me and davis falling back.

'' OUCH!'' both of us said.

''uh what the heck is this thing'' looking at the hand that got sucked in.

i took a look too.

in his hand wa a small gaget some what like the digivise that we had.

as much as confused davis was now, he was more confused after i said'' come on we've got to show this to the others.

[tai quickly typed some thing in the computer then dragged davis to the airport.

[later..., when tai's teacher came to check his essay , the only thing he read was:

'' sorry mr tomitake but duty calls.'']

[at the airport]

yo guys ,i said to the group who were obviously not surprised to see me late.

'' where were you, sora's going to be here any second''

''i know but you'll never guess what happened...''

[he was interupted by a familliar voice]

'' hey guys, its so good to see you all again'' said sora running towards them

[tai looked back at the old friend]

[the tomboyish girl who he expected to be holding a soccer ball in her hand, wearing old jeans an a t-shirt was now wearing a girly dress , her hair combed perfectly, and her holding a small pink purse in her hand just could'nt help but to make tai's face red]

Mimi arrived a few hours later. Her first words after getting off the plane were:

'' the food was so horrible, my back hurts , i need some ice tea or maybe a hot bath''

yup i guess some things never change.

After a little catching up i told them about davis and his were all confused but we decided to hold back all the questions untill we get a word from gennai.

all i can say is that this years gonna be different.


	3. Chapter 3

a fantasy

chapter 3

''friends''

so this chapter is set right before the episode ''a very digi christmas''. the events before this chapter are the same as before this episode except that i've changed the plot a little bit.

ok so in my story every summer there is a prophecy and the digidestined have to stay in the digital world for the entire summer except for the 2 week eclipse. [as seen in digimon adventure one]

this years prophecy was:

they must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self

[meaning ken]

kindness will release the golden radience

[meaning the crest of kindness and that golden egg]

the obstacles in their path will be great

a spider's web and a mummy's curse

[meaning arukenimon and mummymon]

''uuhhhh! i'm bored'' davis moaned as he stretched his arms while laying on the floor [of MY house]

''when is kari gonna come home from her dance class'' davis eagerly asked me.

[tai got an annoyed look on his face]

'' what! don't tell me kari's the only reason you came here.'' i said

davis blushed and made a goofy look on his face.

'' well you know how teens in love are'' he said

''yeah ! but considering that kari ISN'T in love with you, im a little confused''

'' but IT WILL happen in time'' davis gave a quick reply

''yeah yeah'' i said [with a bored look]

'' oh come on tai are you telling me you've never been in loooooveee''

''well...'' tai said quietly, while looking the other way.'' maybe there is someone...''

''let me guess...hmmm...is it SORA!''

[Tai's face compeletely turned red]

''what are you talking about... hahaha...sora...come on she's my best friend...we've known eachother since the 2nd grade...hahaha''

[davis stood up and headed towards the door]

''ok tai if you want to STAY friends with sora then thats fine with me but unlike you i DON'T want to stay in the friend zone with kari anymore so LATER!''

[davis stopped for a second]

''by the way, there's a christmas party that ken's throwing tomorrow night. its also his birthay. Maybe sora would like a date. word of advice... ASK HER!]

With those last few words davis set out to find kari andreally left me thinking...

Maybe i should...

but where just friends...

are'nt we...


	4. Chapter 4

a fantasy

chapter 4

the concert

ken's birthday/christmas party is about to begin in a huge party room which is rented by ken's parents. a lot of people[especially girls] showed up, being that matt and his band were going to be performing on the stage. ok so i took davis's advice and ask sora to dance with me later. i spent hours today just combing my hair[ and if you've seen my hair you'd know what i'm talking about], plus i bought this awsome tie that sora once said would look good on me and to show her this i was left backstage lookin for sora until i heard a loud familiar voice

'' come on sora you can do it!'' mimi said as she was draging off a beautiful orange haired girl in a beautiful pink dress.i ran after them.[ getting a closer look at sora just made tai's face into a tomatoe. ]

[tai blushed and said]: '' uhhh... hi sora... you look nice'' [ignoring mimi completely]

sora smiled and said:'' thanks! you look great too. did you actually comb your hair''

'' yeah... it took hours''

''hahaha!.. thats tai for you''[ i was kinda hoping she would notice ny tie ]

''uhhh... whatcha got ther sora'' i said looking at the heart shaped box in her hands''

''oh! this there home made cookies i made for matt to wish him good luck for his performance''

'' sooo... matt huh...'' i have to admit i was kinda disapointed. but it is just to wish him luck... so what if its in the shape of a heart...so what if she baked them for him herself...i can't miss my chance to dance with sora.

''uhhh...so... sora, i was kinda wondering if...''

''hey guys!''

my words were interrupted by matt's,

''uhh, hi matt! i made these for you'' sora said quickly , after gathering her confidence

''thanks thats so sweet'' matt said in his usual calm and cool voice.[which made me kinda mad]

''just like you'' he added[ ok so that reeaalllllyy made me mad]

sora blushed then said'' thanks!... well see ya [as she and mimi were turning around, sora said:]'' save me a dance later ,ok''[she gave matt a kiss on the cheek then went on her way]. matt saying ''ok!'' went to make preperations for his show and left me in the darkness. after seeing her kiss him and hearing the word ''dance'', my blood went cold and i was left in dispair... mimi[as dull as she was] seemed to understand what was going on so she stayed with me and kindly wispered to me in her soft and girly voice '' nice tie, mind if YOU saved ME a dance''

thats when i first noticed how beautiful mimi was looking in her sparkly purple dress. '' sure'' i said.

but sure enough, no one was going to dance today, when the show was about to start, three greymons crashed the party well... by destroying it. everyone started panicking and running around in all directions. i really started worrying since neither of us has our digimon with thankfully , izzy [ofcourse with his laptop] and ken caught up with me and izzy used ken's d3 to open a digital portal on his laptop and sent the greymons back to the digital world. we can do that on any computer if we have a d3. but during the 2 weeks break in the summer we can only send things in, other than ourselves. it was obvious to all of us that this was the work of arukenimon and mummymon but we decided to deal with them later

we somehow managed to convince most of the guests that it was part of an act and they were just people in this night was'nt a total waste, other than sora breaking my heart and a greymon almost breaking my skull, i got to dance with mimi and got to know her better. mimi never socialised with anyone other than sora, izzy or joe during all of our adventures so far. but i really think that this was a start of somethin new.


	5. Chapter 5 digifight

a fantasy

chapter 5

digifight

i'm so pissed off about last night. Other than sora breaking my heart and greymon almost breaking my skull, i got grounded for coming home late. now here i am in my room boring the living daylights out of myself.

''you know tai you really need a hobby'' kari said as she walked in the was carrying a basket with her full of treats.

''what do you want, and whats that... a gift for t.k maybe'' i smiled. i knew kari had a slight crush on t.k but i never told davis.

'' of course not'' Her face had turned red, '' its just a get well gift for sora''

i was confused

'' what do you mean get well''

'' hmm..did'nt you know sora really got hurt last night at ken's party''

''what'' i was shocked.

''yeah i was just going over to her...''

i ran out of the house and rushed over to sora's place. her mom let me in. i was standing right there outside her bedroom , thinking what should i say to her. and after a few minutes later i decided:

go first, think later.

so i went inside to find sora laying on her bed with her normal sweet and inoccent looking face and matt standing at the window with his usual ''i'm too cool for you'' look. i was so mad seeing matt. i thought maybe i'd have had a few moments with sora alone but nooooo... that matt just shows up everywhere.

'' tai , hi! ''sora said. i guess she was happy to see me after all.

''hey..., i just ...you know...thought i'd come to see howyou were...but i see you already have company'' i said coldly ,looking at matt.

''oh..you mean matt, yeah he just got here. oh and he brought flowers'' sora held up a beautiful bouqet of roses.

OK THAT REEEALLLLLLYYY MADE ME MAD''

'' oh flowers uh... maybe you should've brought a ring instead''i said in a really low voice but matt was able to hear it.i was so angry and sad at the same time. matt somehow seemed to guess my said

''uh tai ... can i talk to you...outside''

i followed himm out to the front yard where the first thing he said was:

''what the hell's your problem tai!, you've been acting strange since yesterday. not to mention you never picked up your phone when i called you last night about a million times''

''my problem...'' i clentched my fists '' my problem...IS YOU!''

''ME''

''YES YOU! you're a world famous rockstar. you're a millionare. there are about a million girls that are currently in love with you but the one girl...the one that you knew i liked...you go on and choose HER!''

'' sora and me are just friends!''

''sure man...'' i said as i walked away and headed for my place.

''sure...''


End file.
